Poor Series : Poor Donghae
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Akhirnya Donghae tau juga sebab kenapa Eunhyuk cuek terhadapnya.  Don't forget,,, R&R Ok..   ,,, and mian kalo jelek… juga sangat lama :
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Donghae "**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk & Other member**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : G**

**Type : Ehm,,, Chapi kali ya**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read)**

**Summary : Donghae heran sekali dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang sangat-sangat cuek terhadapnya. Dia terus memikirkan kesalahan apa yang di buatnya sampe ukenya itu tega mencuekinya. Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek… juga sangat lama :(**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk? Gak usah aja gin ya,, aku aja yang masuk readers sekalian gak usah ^dibantai ma semua reader^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

00000000000

.

.

.

Keadaan dorm Super Junior di hari minggu ini terlihat sangat ramai sekali. Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedang battle game, disamping kyuhyun duduk Sungmin kekasihnya yang terus memberi semangat kepada Kyuhyun agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan dan di samping Kibum duduk Siwon yang juga tak kalah hebohnya memberi semangat kepada kekasihnya itu agar memenangkan battle tersebut pasalnya mereka berempat taruhan siapa yang kalah maka harus mecucikan baju si pemenang selama seminggu plus membersihkan kamarnya hingga jadilah mereka serius dalam battle tersebut.

.

.

Disisi lain ada Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang sedang memperhatikan jalannya battle tersebut.

" Hyung, menurutmu couple mana yang akan menang ? " Tanya Eunhyuk pada Shindong dan Yesung.

" Ya jelas KyuMin lah, kamu tau sendiri kan kalo Kyu itu rajanya game? " Jawab Shindong.

" Iya aku setuju sama Shindong " Kata Yesung sambil mengangguk-angguk.

" Hem kita liat aja deh " kata Eunhyuk akhirnya.

.

.

Sekarang kita beralih ke dapur, terlihat Kangin, Heechul dan Hankyung yang sedang duduk di meja makan sembari bercerita dan sesekali menanyakan kapan makanan akan segera matang. Terlihat juga Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang sedang sibuk memasak dan sesekali juga terdengar omelan mereka yang mengatakan harus dabar menunggu karena masak itu gak gampang dan cepat yang langsung di sahuti anggukan oleh ketiga orang yang perutnya sedang meronta-ronta meminta di isi.

Euhm... sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan?. Ah... Donghae, ya Donghae kemana anak itu tak terlihat. Baiklah kita kekamarnya.

Terlihat Donghae sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil masih berbaring di tempat tidur, terlihat sekali kalau dia baru bangun. Donghae menengok ke ranjang sebelahnya tak didapatinya sang kekasih disana.

" Apa Eunyukie sudah bangun ? " Gumamnya pelan seraya berpikir " Kalau iya kenapa dia tak membangunkan ku ? biasanya dia selalu membangunkan ku!. Ah biarlah sebaiknya aku mandi saja " Katanya dan langsung turun dari temapat tidurnya bejalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae sudah selesai mandi dan dia segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah.

" Kok sepi? Apa belum pada bangun ya? " tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ribut di dapur dan akhirnya Donghae tau kenapa ruang tengah itu sepi. Dia berjalan ke dapur dengan memikirkan hanya Eunhyuk seorang. " kenapa Hyukkie tak membangunka ku bahkan sampai sarapan ? " pikirnya dengan kaki yang terus melangkah ke dapur hingga akhirnya

Dukk...

Bruakkk...

" Aduh " keluh Donghae kesakitan sembari memegangi jidatnya yang Euhm.. lumayan benjol akibat tadi dia berjalan sambil melamun dan akhirnya dia tersandung langkah kakinya sendiri hingga jatuh dengan kepala dahulu yang menyentuh lantai.

Semua terkejut melihatnya.

" Donghae-ah, gwaencahana? " Tanya Leeteuk yang langsung berlari mengahampirinya .

" Appo hyung " kata Donghae meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya.

" Kau memikirkan apa seh sampai terjatuh seperti itu Hae ? " Tanya Eunhyuk yang tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya saat melihat Donghae terjatuh.

" Bahkan aku terjatuh pun dia tak menolongku " kata Donghae dalam hati dan timbul sebuah kemarahan di dalam dirinya melihat Eunhyuk yang terlalu acuh terhadapnya.

Donghae hanya diam saja dan dia langsung duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk dan langsung memakan makanannya dalam diam. Semua member tahu kalau Donghae sedang marah akibat Eunhyuk yang tidak menolongnya saat dia terjatuh tadi, tapi dasar Eunhyuk yang memang orangnya cuek dan massa bodoh bahkan bisa dibilang gak peka meneruskan acara sarapannya yang sempat tertunda akibat Donghae yang terjatuh tadi. Semua member hanya bisa menggeleng-nggeleng kan kepalanya melihat tingkah Eunhyuk itu. "ckckckck... dasar uke gak peka " kalimat itulah yang sekarang ini ada di benak masing-masing semua member.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka mulai selesai sarapan. Donghae pun sudah selesai sarapan, dari awal sarapan hingga selesai hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya yaitu "Eunhyuk" dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menegur Eunhyuk saat selesai sarapan nanti. Saat ini dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyapa Eunhyuk, saat dia hendak membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berdiri dan langsung melengang keruang tengah dengan santainy tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang mulutnya sudah menganga lebar siap dengan kata-kata yang hendak dikeluarkannya namun terpaksa berhenti karena sang uke sudah pergi dan menyuekinnya seenak jidatnya.

Brakk

Semua member terkejut dan langsung menatap ke asal suara. Mereka melihat Donghae dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah menggebrak meja sembari pandangannya lurus menatap kepergian Eunhyuk yang bahkan sudah tak terlihat lagi di mata mereka semua.

" Hae-ah, gwaenchana? " Tanya Leeteuk dengan lebut terhadap dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

" Hyung, gwaencaha? Kenapa kau menggebrak meja ? " Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya yang langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang seme Yesung. Ryeowook langsung memanyunkan bibirnya karena jitakan Yesung .

" Waeyo hyung? Kenapa kau menjitakku? " tanyanya dengan manyun. Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri menarik tangan ukenya untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

Ruang tengah

.

.

.

Terlihat Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sedang bercakap-cakap sambil berdiri.

" Waeyo hyung? Kenapa kau menjitakku? Dan kenapa kita pergi duluan? Aku kan harus mencuci piring-piring yang kotor? " tanya Ryeowook pada semenya itu yang sudah seenak-enaknya menariknya keluar dari ruang makan.

" Apa kau tak lihat tadi Wookie? Donghae sedang marah sama Eunhyuk dan kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu yang akan malah membuatnya bertambah marah tau " kata Yesung pelan sembari mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook.

" Tapi kan aku hanya menanyakan kenapa dia menggebrak meja? Kalau Hae hyung memang sedang marah sama Eunhyuk hyung kenapa tak ditanyakan langsung aja kepada Eunhyuk hyung sebab dia marah sama Hae hyung? " Tanya Ryeowook yang tak menerima perlkuan Yesung tadi.

" Hah... memang dasar uke, semua sama saja. Wookie-ah,, kamu tau kalau para seme itu punya rasa gengsi yang tinggi untuk menanyakan kesalahan mereka. Makanya Hae tadi hanya dam saja. Apa kau sudah mengerti ? " Tanya Yesung dengan lembut saat menjelakan perasaan para seme ketika mereka didiamkan dan di cuekin.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala " Kenapa harus gengsi? Tinggal tanya aja kan masalah selesai. Bikin ribet aja " jawab Ryeowook dan dia langsung masuk kekamarnya dan Yesung mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Ruang makan

.

.

.

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk dan dia langsung berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan itu sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ketika dia melewati ruang tenga dia melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang tertawa-tawa bahagia saat menonton spongbob. Eunhyuk berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Dongahae.

" Hae-ah, kau mau kemana? Kita nonton yuk " ajak Eunhyuk dengan tampang watadosnya yang tak menyadari kalau sang seme sedang marah dan ngambek berat terhadapanya.

" Malas " Jawab Donghae singkat.

" Oh.. ya sudah " jawab Eunhyuk dan dia kembali memalingkan wajahya ke tv dan tak butuh waktu sampai satu menik tawanya kembali meledak.

Donghae semakin jengkel melihatnya dan dia langsung menghentakkan kakinya lalu masuk kekamarnya. Eunhyuk yang sempat terkejut melihat Donghae menghentakkan kakinya diam sejenak dan memandang Donghae heran " Kenapa seh dia? Lagi dapat ya? " pikirnya dan kembali menonton dan tertawa lagi.

.

.

.

0000000000000

TBC

000000000000

.

.

.

Annyeonggg... kekekeke

Saya balik lagi, kali ini dengan Poor Donghae.

Ehm... sebelumnya mian untuk Poor Siwoon, karena banyak sekali yang protes untuk di lanjutin jadinya saya akan buat Poor Siwoon jadi Twoshot gak jadi Oneshot. Tapi mungkin agak lama.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review di Poor Siwon. Mian gak balas Reviewnya .

Dan semoga yang Poor Donghae ini memuaskan, dan mian kalo aneh, gaje dan ngebosenin dan hehe.. pendek.

Mohon tinggalin jejak berupa review ya .


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Donghae "**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk & Other member**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : G**

**Type : Ehm,,, Chapi kali ya**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read)**

**Summary : Akhirnya Donghae tau juga sebab kenapa Eunhyuk cuek terhadapnya. Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek… juga sangat lama :(**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk? Gak usah aja gin ya,, aku aja yang masuk readers sekalian gak usah ^dibantai ma semua reader^)**

.

.

.

00000000000

.

.

.

_**At Ruang Tengah**_

.

Setelah semua member selesai makan mereka pun langsung menuju ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan Eunhyuk yang asik tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Eunhyuk hyung, mana Hae hyung?" tanya Wookie pada Eunhyuk.

"Dikamar, tau kenapa deh sama tu anak. Kayaknya lagi dapet." Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

.

Plakk

.

"Aduh... sakit Appa. Apa sih mukul-mukul?" Eunhyuk melotot ke Kangin sang appa dari SuJu.

"Ckckck... kamu itu bego atau apa Nyukkie-ah? Donghae itu namja!" kata Leeteuk sembari menahan ketawa.

"Aish... ara, tapi nggak mukul kepala juga kan? Sakit tau!" jawab Eunhyuk sewot seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena geplak sama sang Appa.

"Hahhaa... kau terlalu cuek Eunhyuk-ah, jangan menyesal kalau Donghae nanti mencari penggantimu" kata Yesung yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari sang umma dan appa.

"Aaaa... ye.. ye.. arasseo. Mian Eunhyukkie, Donghae akan selalu setia kok sama kamu." Kata Yesung lagi. "Dari pada kenapa-napa, aku kan masih sayang nyawaku" pikir Yesung yang mendapat deathglare tersebut.

Eunhyuk yang memang dasarnya telat mikir dari sononya hanya diam saja mendengarkan itu semua. Dia tak ambil pusing mendengar kata-kata Yesung. 'Donghae kan sayang sama aku, mana tega dia ninggalin aku." Pikirnya dengan tngkat PD yang super tinggi.

.

.

_**Sementara itu dikamar HaeHyuk**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aish... Eunhyukie pabbo, kenapa sih dia jadi berubah gitu? Cuek banget malah dari biasanya. Dasa monyet bodoh, kau akan menyesal kalau aku mencari pengganti mu nanti. Eunhyuk-ah, kenap kau berubah sih?" gumam Donghae sendiri.

Donghae terus memikirkan sikap Eunhyuk yang cuek padanya. Karena kelehan akhirnya dia tertidur.

.

Kreekk

.

Eunhyuk menyembulkan kepalanya melihat apakah Donghae da atau tidak, ketika dilihatnya Donghae sedang tertidur dia masuk dan mendekatinya.

"Hae-ah, tadi sakit ya? Mian aku nggak membangunkan mu pagi tadi, mian juga nggak membantumu pas waktu kau terjatuh tadi. Mian Hae, habisnya kamu sih yang salah." Kata Eunhyuk sembari mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae sebenarnya belum terlalu terlelap ketika di dengarnya suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dia sengaja tak membuka matanya. Dia tahu pasti itu Eunhyuk, "kok aku yang salah sih Nyuk? Memangnya aku salah apa?" pikir Donghae sembari menikmati sentuhan lembut Eunhyuk di pipinya.

.

Plakkk

.

"Adaw... !" seru Donghae sembari memegangi pipinya yang di tampar Eunhyuk.

"Eh..? hehe... mian Hae." Kata Eunhyuk sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa kau menamparku Nyukkie?" tanya Donghae.

"Habisnya, aku jadi jengkel mengingatnya!" kata Eunhyuk sambil manyun.

"Jengkel kenapa? Aku kan nggak salah apa-apa? Tadi juga kau nggak membangunkan ku, terus aku jatuh kau juga nggak menolongku. Wae? Aku salah apa?" cecar Donghae seraya menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Aish... pokoknya kau salah, salah, salah titik." Kata Eunhyuk memukul-mukul dada Donghae layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Ya... Lee Hyukjae, kalau aku salah aku minta maaf tapi apa salahku. Aish... main nyalahin orang aja." Kata Dongahe kesal sembari menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang terus memukul dadanya.

"Pokoknya kau salah...salah... salah... salah!" kata Eunhyuk masih tetap ngotot dan meronta berusaha melepasakan tangannya dari genggaman Donghae.

"Aish... ne anak nekat ngeyel amat." Pikir Dongahe.

"Eunhyuk-ah, my chagi yang aku sayangi, yang aku cintai. Memang aku salah apa? Kalau aku salah kasih tau aku, mana aku tahu kalau kau terus diam saja." Kata Donghae pelan, dia mengeluarkan jurus mautnya untuk menggoda Eunhyuk dan rencananya itu berhasil. Eunhyuk diam seketika dengan wajam memerah tersipu malu.

"Kau mau tau?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. ceritakanlah." Pinta Donghae mantap. Dan Eunhyuk memulai ceritanya.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

.

,

"Aish... aku nggak bisa tidur." Kata Eunhyuk, seraya berguling-guling di ranjangnya sembari menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan bantal.

Eunhyuk bangun dan duduk, dia menatap ke Donghae yang sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan perlahan mendekati Donghae, ditatapnya wajah namja itu. "Tenang sekali tidurnya." Pikir Eunhyuk.

"Ehm... apa sebaiknya aku tidur dengannya saja?" pikirnya menimbang-nimbang.

Setelah cukup lama Eunhyuk memikirkan antara tidur di ranjangnya sendiri atau tidur bareng Donghae akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur bareng Donghae. Dia melangkah kembali ke rajangnya dan mengambil guling kesanyangannya. Dia pun segera merapikan (?) tidur Donghae yang tak beraturan dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Dia memeluk Donghae yang entah kenapa Donghae pun balas memeluknya dan itu membuatnya nyaman. Perlahan Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya, saat kesadarannya hampir hialng dia mendengar suara Donghae. Dia mengabaikannya dan menganggap kalau Donghae hanya mengigau saja dan dia pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ada alieennnnnn, ada alien. Dia mau menangkapku, _otokkhe_?" racau Donghae dalam tidurnya. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah, tapi karena pelukan Eunhyuk dia tak bisa bergerak bebas.

Eunhyuk yang mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tingkah Donghae dan racauan suara Donghae yang makin ngelantur akhirnya bangun dan menepuk pelan pipi namja itu.

"Hea-ah bangu, kau sedang bermimpi. Tak ada alien yang akan menculik mu. Mana mau alien menculik ikan teri sepertimu, bangun!" seru Eunhyuk sembari menguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae.

.

Plakkk

.

Buagh

.

Dugg...

.

Bruak

.

"Aduh... aduh, sakit. Pinggangku." Rintih Eunhyuk sambil mengelus-selus pinggangnya.

Dia mendapat serangan mendadak dari Donghae saat berusaha membangunkan namja yang sedang bemimpi di culik alien itu. Donghae mengira Eunhyuk adalah alien yang akan menculiknya dan membawanya ke palnetnya hingga akhirnya Donghae menampar Eunhyuk, meninjunya dan menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Hah... alien itu sudah menghilang." Gumam Donghae pelan.

"Ya... Ikan teri sialan, kenapa kau menendangku hah?" seru Eunhyuk marah.

"Zzzzzzz..." terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Donghae.

"Aish... jjincha, dasar teri sialan. Tunggu aja pembalasanku besok." Kata Eunhyuk dengan muka cemberut dia mengambil gulingnya dan kembali ke ranjangnya. Tapi sejenak dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Donghae, dia kembali mendekat ke ranjang Donghae.

.

Buag

.

Di tendangnya Donghae dengan keras, tapi Donghae yang sedang terlelap itu tak merasa dan itu membuat Eunhyuk semakin gondok.

"Dasar ikan teri sialan, masa aku yang cakep, ganteng dan imut ini di bilang alien. Pabboya!" seru Eunhyuk dan dengan kesal dia berbalik menuju keranjangnya seraya menghentakkan kakinya saat berjalan.

.

.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

"Huwahahahaha..." Donghae tertawa dengan keras sekali saat Eunhyuk selesai menceritakan sebab ketika dia marah dan Eunhyuk semakin manyun mendengar suara tawa Dongha eyang terkesan meremehkannya itu.

'Aish... ya ikan teri, jangan tertawa. Sakit tau." Seru Eunhyuk, dia melotot melihat Donghae yang semakin tertawa lebar.

"Huwahahaha..." Donghae terus saja tertawa. Di acuhkannya pukulan Eunhyuk.

.

1 menit.

.

1,5 menit.

.

2 menit.

.

5 menit

.

Donghae masih saja tertawa dan itu semakin membuat Eunhyuk jengkel.

"Aish... kau semakin membuatku marah Hae. Ya sudah aku tukar kamar saja sama Leeteuk hyung, aku mau tidur saja dengan umma. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya sama umma biar appa yang tidur denganmu." Seru Eunhyuk marah dan dengan menghentakkan kakinya dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

30 detik

.

1 menit

.

2menit

.

Donghae baru sadar kalau Eunhyk benar-benar marah dan serius dengan ucapannya. Dia pun berlari keluar menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Ya... Eunhyukkie, jangan pindah sama Leeteuk hyung. Aku kan nggak sengaja memukulmu, aku kan sedang bermimpi Eunhyuk-ah." Pinta Donghae kepada Eunhyuk dengan muka memohon. Tapi Eunhyuk yang sduah terlanjur dongkol mendiamkannya aja dan meminta pendapat Leeteuk tentang tawarannya untuk tidur dengannya.

"hyung.. mau ya?" pintanya dengan wajah melas.

"Baiklah, biar aku tidur dengan Donghae, kasian Eunhyuk-ah, wajahnya sudah seperti mau menangis saja." Kata Kangin akhirnya.

"Yee..." Seru Eunhyuk senang dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, masa kau tega membiarkan aku tidur dengan gorilla?" kata Donghae yang sukses mendapatkan geplakan di kepalanya dari Kangin.

"Heh.. apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Kangin dengan mata melotot.

"Eh.. hehe, ani hyung. Aku nggak ngomong apa-apa kok." Kata Donghae dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Eunhyuk-ah.." panggil Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya diam saja.

"Sudahlah Hae, Eunhyukkie sedang marah. Jangan buat dia marah lebih parah atau kau akan selamanya tidur dengan Kangin-ah." Kata Leeteuk menenangkan Donghae.

Donghae melotot mendengar kata-kata leeteuk dan dia langsung diam. "Huwaaa... masa aku harus tidur dengan Kangin-hyung sih?" pikirnya lagi. Dan mau tidak mau dia harus menerima itu. akhirnya saat malam tiba Donghae betul-betul tidur dengan Kangin.

.

"Grokkk...grokk."

.

"Aigooo... Kangin hyung, berhentilah mengorok. Aku nggak bisa tidur ini." Seru Donghae frustasi.

Sedari tadi Donghae tidak bisa tidur karena suara dengkuran Kangin yang keras. "Pokoknya aku besok harus bisa mendapat maaf dari Eunhyuk-ah, bisa anemia aku kalau terus-terusan seperti ini". Pikirnya dalam hati. Dan malam itu Donghae benar-benar tak tidur semalaman karena dengkuran Keras Kangin.

.

.

.

0000000 F I N 0000000

.

.

.

Yeeee... akhirnya selesai juga, berterima kasihlah Hae pada Euhyuk karena di hari ulang tahunnya yang masih tersisa ini aku nggak mau menyiksamu lebih dari ini (Author agak sensi ma Donghae, tau deh kenapa. Mungkin karena author yang gengsi nggak mau mengakui pesonanya Donghae. Tapi jujur dari pada Kangin aku lebih nggak suka ma Donghae. #plak, Buag. Autor diserang ma fansx Donghae. Mian buat Fansx Donghae... hehe,,,pisssss, cinta damai.. ^_~).

Karna masih dalam rangka ultahnya Eunhyuk aku mau ngucapin :

"**Happy Birthday Lee Hyuk Jae, semoga tambah sukses, tambah keren , tambah handsome and de es be ge lah pokoknya. Hadiahnya epep ni aja ya, aku dah buat Hae menderita disini jadi semoga kamu senang #memang Eunhyuk bisa tau? Ckckck".**

Otte? Haha.. pasti aneh dan gaje. Mian endingnya nggak sesuai harapan dan hehe... sekali lagi sangat lama updatenya.

Karena mataku yang nggak mau terpejam, aku mau balas-balas review di chap 1 nya.

Shiori and Shiroi : Hehe... belu dapet Poornya ya? Semoga di chap ini dapat Poornya. Makasih ya dah baca and review .

.

Min hyorin : ehehe... *nyegir gaje*. Mian nggak bisa update kilat. Ini sudah update, makasih dah baca dan review

.

aki-taka 'rei-chan : he'em.. kasian Hae punya uke yang super cuek bebek kayak si Kunyuk satu ini. Hee... ne udah update, mian lama dan makasih juga dah baca juga review .

.

Ichigo : Ne... ni udah Update. Mian lama, makasih dah baca and review .

.

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : iya ini sudah update, tapi lama,, ehehe. Makasih ya udah baca and review .

.

kyuminbee : Haha.. memang Eunhyuk nggak peka. Kapan sih Eunhyuk peka? #plakkk, di gampar Eunhyuk. Mau nonton spongbob bareng Eunhyuk?, nonton gih ma Eunhyuk.. hehe. Makasih dan baca and review .

.

Arisa Adachi : hehe... ntar Eunhyuknya marah loe kalau Haenya di lariin? Maksih dah baca dan review .

.

Tania Hikarisawa : salam kenal juga Tania-chan, panggil sulli aja ^^. Huwaa.. dari fandom lain ya? Dan baru pertama ke fandom screenplays juga pertama review? Kyaaaa... senengnya, review pertamanya buat ku.. hehe. Makasih ya dah bilang cerita saya bagus dan ide ceritanya keren.. aih jadi terharu. Makasih ya dah ajarin saya tentang cara penulisan kalimat langsung yg benar. Semoga di chap ini sudah lebih baik dari chap satu. Makasih dah menyempatkan baca semua epep abal saya dan mereviewnya bahkan sampe di fave. Makasih banyak, gamsahamnida .

.

Hahahahah : waduh namanya kok Hahahahah? Ok.. dah ne dah lanjut ^^. Komennya mendukung kok. Makasih ya dah baca dan review .

.

Kim Taena : Annyeong saeng.. hehe.. baru tau aku baik? Aish.. kemana aja? Mau Hae semenderita apa? Aku nggak baka membuat orang lain menderita (bohong kok ^^)Ne..udah dilanjutin, mian chap 1 pendek.. hehe. Makasih dah baca dan review .

.

DesySeungho ShawolShinee : eh..? uke and seme? Ehm... kalo nggak salah dalam hubungan sesama jenis (?) cowok uke itu yang bertindak sebagai perempuannya dan seme itu cowoknya, gitu. Hehe... menurut ku sih seperti itu. Ehm.. di Poor Series ini hanya khusus buat semenya saja, ukenya nggak ada jadi nggak ada Poor Eunhyuk.. hehe. Makasih ya dah baca and review .

.

gimo michiko : ye.. ye.. ne udah lanjut.. makasih dah baca and review .

.

RizmaHuka-huka : Hehe... mungkin Eunhyuk memang dah bosen ma Hae ...kekek#dilempar EunHae. Makasih yadah baca and review .

.

Minnie Lups Starcraf : yupzz... ne udah update, mian lama , makasih dah baca and review .

.

jongwoonieswife-sj : Aish,,,,, unnie juga baru tau kalo aku baik? Aigooo.. kemana aja unn? Hehe..ampun unn, jangan gebukin aku, sakit. Ne.. ne.. udah update, mian lama unn. Makasih dah baca juga review .

.

Nashelf : Ehehehe.,,,,,,, bingung ya Eunhyuk kenapa? Author juga bingung,,,#plakk. Ne udah update. Makasih dan baca and review .

.

Rim Na Captcha : huwaa... reader baru? Dan review pertama? Kyaaaaa... senengnya mendapatkan review pertamanya dari dua orang untuk chappie ne. Annyeongg^^.. salam kenal, sulli imnida. Ne... ne.. nggak marah kok untuk semua sarannya, malah berterima kasih. Review pertama : ehehe... author kebawa ma bahasa sehari-hari makanya menggunakan kata "seh".. mian.. semoga di chap ini nggak ada penggunaan kata "seh" lagi. Review kedua : hehe.. typo, author lagi ngantuk makanya banyak typonya.. makasih sudah di ingatin. Semoga nggak ada typo lagi di chap ini tapi kalo masih ada,,, huwee.. mian. Review ketiga : sip... untuk kata-kata singkatan akan di beri keterangan untuk fic saya selanjutnya. Makasih untuk review dan sarannya. Sangat berarti buat saya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahannya. Ini sudah update .

.

.

Yupzzz... selesai balas reviewnya. Nggak mau banyak nulis lagi, capek. Yang sudah baca samapi tulisan ini berarti wajib review. Jangan lupa ya review .


End file.
